Conventional target application systems often require remote diagnostics and administration. In such systems the system administrator accesses the system from a remote location by gaining access to the network. Conventionally, the network is a computer network compatible with a TCP/IP infrastructure. Accessing the network involves various authentication measures including public key inscription (“PKI”), access control (i.e., limiting access to various network resources) and other means required to insure network integrity. By providing the network administrator high level of access to the system, the administrator is enabled to diagnose, modify or conduct routine maintenance to the system from a remote location.
There is a need to provide the system administrator access to the system without relying on the pre-existing computer network including networks having TCP/IP protocol with various security means.